V7.10
* Update * and gameplay update * Surrender at 15:00 |Release = May 17th, 2017 |Related = 7.10 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.9 |Next = V7.11 }} New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1643 Pulsefire Caitlyn.png|Pulsefire Caitlyn ProfileIcon1644 Pulsefire Ezreal.png|Pulsefire Ezreal ProfileIcon1645.png|Pulsefire Core The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Pulsefire Ward.png|Pulsefire Ward The following skins have received some VFX/Texture changes: * * PVP.net * Ascension is now live from 5/19/17 (12:00 PT) to 5/23/17 (04:00 PT) and 5/26/17 (12:00 PT) to 5/30/17 (04:00 PT). * "Your Shop" returns and will be open from 5/18/17 (12:00 PT) to 6/6/17 (23:59 PT). League of Legends V7.10 General ;Crowd Control Display * Now displays polymorph and grounded effects next to the health bar. ;League Client Update * Now you can start new conversations with your friends during champ select. You can also see your friends list ordered by availability. * You can now manually block players from anywhere in the client. Navigate to the Block List in client settings, and type in their name to block. It's also now accessible when you right click player names in the "recently played" menu (find by clicking the "Add Friend" button on the social panel). * Fixed custom game lobbies showing the incorrect highest rank between game modes. * Fixed visual bug where players would sometimes see two party captains in a lobby after the original captain had left. * Fixed a bug where players couldn’t accept invites after the sender entered queue, or saw the summoner name display as "...". * QUIT button in the lobby has been replaced with X. ;Ping Mute * Can now mute pings in-game. ;Unanimous Surrender at 15 * Can now surrender at 15 minutes if every member of team agree to. * Surrendering between 15:00 and 19:59 with a unanimous team vote works as a full-on surrender. Monsters ; * Fixed a bug where mini Krugs sometimes died instantly. ; * Death cry is now global when killed as a neutral objective. * Added a chat notification for the enemy team indicating which player picked up the Eye of the Herald. * Rift Herald pings the enemy team whenever she prepares to leap at a turret. Champions ; * ** Orbs no longer visually linger in their last known location when she enters Fog of War. ; * General ** Tail now follows her realistically as she moves and turns. ; * ** Orbs no longer visually linger in their last known location when she enters Fog of War. ; * ** Passive AP ratio increased to from % AP}}. ** Active AP ratio increased to from % AP}}. ** Charged active AP ratio increased to from . ** Passive and active base damage reduced to from . *** Charged active base damage reduced to from . ; * ** No longer rarely passes through targets standing next to terrain. ; * ** First hit base damage reduced to from . ** First hit bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Second hit base damage reduced to from . ** Second hit bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Renamed to Hextech Affinity from Techmaturgical Repair Bots. ** Grants 20% bonus movement speed while near allied turrets (his and the map's) (300 range). ** Heimerdinger grants nearby allied champions and his health regeneration, persisting for 5 seconds after they move out of range or his death (1000 range). * ** Amount of turrets held increased to 3 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Beam attack base damage reduced to from . ** Turrets no longer prioritize nearby enemy champions or champions that attack them. ** Turrets no longer briefly remain active after Heimerdinger leaves the area. ** Beam attack generation rate per second reduced to from . *** Beam attack charge time increased to 90 seconds from 16. ** Turrets no longer gain % beam charge for each of their basic attacks. ** Turrets no longer spawn with 70% beam charge. ** The charge bar is now white instead of dark blue. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Each rocket that hits a champion grants 20% beam charge to all turrets within 1000 range of the damage, up to a maximum of 100% if all five rockets hit. * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ** Grenade hitbox increased to 250 from 210. Stun hitbox is still 135. ** If the grenade hits a champion, all turrets within 1000 range of the damage gain 100% beam charge. ** Heimerdinger can now lob the grenade onto himself. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * General ** Basic attack, empowered attack, and crit animations have been improved across all skins to better match the moment damage is applied and generally feel more responsive. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Health cost to place a grove increased to from . ** Mana cost to place a grove increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a visual bug causing it to not display its cooldown after firing if the initial target became untargetable or invulnerable durign the cast animation. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 525 from . * ** Shield strength reduced to from . ; * ** Now determines what it hits at the end of its cast time, rather than the start. ** Range increased to 600 from 585. ; * ** Procing against structures. ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Cast time now scales down with attack speed. * ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Maximum knockback distance increased to 300 from 275. * ** Mana cost increased to from 60 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum health ratio increased to from % target's maximum health}}. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Nature's Grasp to fire without going on cooldown if Maokai died while casting it. ; * ** Range increased to 900 from 800. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shield strength reduced to from . ; * ** Grants as bonus attack damage. ** Basic attacks deals bonus magic damage amplified by 50% to level), up to level 13}} bonus magic damage while is active. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Is now a channeled spell, and thus is stopped by spells that interrupt channels. ** Maximum movement speed changed to level)}}% from 155%. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Radius slightly reduced, allowing Rammus to better navigate through enemies. Collision check rate increased, making collision more consistent. ** Rammus can now interact with Plants during Powerball * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 14. ** Bonus armor changed to 20 % armor)}} from . ** Bonus magic resistance changed to 20 % magic resistance)}} from . ** Now slows Rammus by 60% during the effect. ** Can be toggled off early. ** Damage when attacked changed to damage from . * ** Renamed Frenzying Taunt from Puncturing Taunt. ** Reduces the target's armor by . ** Grants % bonus attack speed for the duration of the taunt. ** Attack speed bonus constantly refreshes while any of Rammus' 'other spells are active. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Slow enemies it damage by % for seconds, stacking up to 8 times, up to a maximum of %. ** Deals double damage to structures. *** Damage against structure per second increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where ''Ruthless Predator's lockout time was shorter than intended ( seconds instead of ). ** Fury-empowered casts no longer generate Fury. ** Fixed a bug where, when casting Ruthless Predator and queueing either or while at 100 Fury, the queued ability would sometimes not be empowered or consume Fury. * ** Fixed a bug where Slice and Dice's ranges were shorter than intended (400 instead of 450). ** Fixed a bug where Slice and Dice's dash speeds were slower than intended (650 instead of 750). ; * General ** buff duration, recast window, and buff duration are now tracked as timers overlaid above their ability icons, rather than via buff bar icons. * ** Stacks are now tracked below her health bar and are only visible to '''Riven. * ** The timing around when Riven becomes able to animation cancel Q casts, as well as how long she has to animation cancel, have both been made more consistent. ** Can no longer joke, taunt, or laugh during Broken Wings's animations. ** Can more reliably target units on high-latency environments. ** Fixed a bug where the knockback on Broken Wings's third cast ended sooner than intended if it interrupted a different displacement effect or if the target collided with terrain. * ** Fixed a bug where spell queueing sometimes didn't properly work when casting Valor during animation. ; * ** Broccoli is now properly centered during his recall animation. ; * ** Frost Armor bonus resistances reduced to from 100 at all levels. * ** Shifted slightly to address instances where Sejuani collided with targets behind her. * ** Cooldown starts once both swings are complete instead of on-cast. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Will no longer carry her into the enemy fountain if her target during the travel time. ; * ** Enemies no longer lose spell shields when walking through the very edge of Wind Wall. ; * ** Mist Walkers no longer perish when they move too far away from Yorick or the . * ** If it kills a unit when Yorick has max graves, the furthest grave will now be replaced rather than no grave being spawned. * ** The Maiden's stats now increase when Yorick puts another skill point into Eulogy of the Isles, rather than remaining unchanged until Yorick summons her again. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage now scales with % of Zac's maximum health}}. ** Second hit bonus attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Second part of the spell now always spawns a second blob if it hits a unique unit. ** Collision AoE size increased to 300 from 200. ** If the second hit would kill a minion or monster, the target will now wait to die until after Zac has slammed it into Stretching Strikes' ''first target. ** If the first target is standing on top of other enemies, the second hit will now reliably choose a different target than the first. ** Can now cast and queue up during ''Stretching Strikes' ''second attack and while slamming two targets together. * ** Knockup duration now scales from to 1 second base upon how long '''Zac' charges before release. * ** Time to full charge time increased to seconds from 1. Items ; * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ; * Tooltip now mentions damage dealt to turrets by empowered minions (in addition to existing gold earned stat). ; * No longer shows as one of its upgrades. ; * Grants melee champions 150 bonus attack range and slightly increased attack speed against minions that can be executed by Spoils of War. ; * Base health regeneration increased to 125% from 100%. * Total cost increased to from . * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ; * Grants melee champions 150 bonus attack range and slightly increased attack speed against minions that can be executed by Spoils of War. ; * Killing a minion now only pauses Tribute generation for 6 seconds per minion slain instead of disabling it for 6 seconds per minion slain. ; * + + = ** + + = * Base health regeneration increased to 50% from 25%. * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ; * Tooltip now mentions number of takedowns enabled by the shockwave. ; * Killing a minion now only pauses Tribute generation for 6 seconds per minion slain instead of disabling it for 6 seconds per minion slain. ; * Health increased to 450 from 425. * Magic resistance reduced to 55 from 60. * Base health regeneration reduced to 100% from 200%. ; * Tooltip has been updated to clarify that the buff from Sterak's Fury lasts 8 seconds, but the shield from Lifeline only lasts 3 seconds. ; * Base health regeneration increased to 175% from 150%. * Total cost increased to from . * Tooltip no longer mentions Point Runner grants 200% movement speed instead of 20%. * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ; * Tooltip now mentions damage dealt to turrets by empowered minions (in addition to existing gold earned stat). Howling Abyss General ;Gold * Ambient gold per 5 seconds increased increased to from . * Gold per minion that you didn't kill increased to from ;Howling Abyss Aura * Grants melee champions . ;Minions * Cannon minions now alternate between Red and Blue Side. * Cannon minion spawning on first wave. * Minions become stronger every 50 seconds from 60. * Melee minion attack damage growth increased to 1 from . * Melee minion attack damage growth increased to 2 from . ;Super minions * Inhibitor respawn timer reduced to 250 seconds from 30. * Base armor reduced to 60 from 100. * Base magic resistance increased to 10 from -30. * Out-of-combat movement speed aura is disabled on champions when super minion enters combat. Items ; * Grants +12 maximum mana from 8 on spellcast or mana expenditure. ; * Attack damage increased to 20 from 15. ; * Ability power increased to 35 from 30. ; * Grants +6 maximum mana from 4 on basic attack, spellcast or mana expenditure. ; * Passive gains a stack every 40 seconds from 60. ; * Grants +6 maximum mana from 4 on spellcast or mana expenditure. Twisted Treeline ;Super minions * Base armor reduced to 60 from 100. * Base magic resistance increased to 10 from -30. Hotfixes May 17th Hotfix ; * General ** Fixed a bug where he wasn't gaining his flat bonus movement speed towards enemies while dismounted. ** Fixed a bug where he wasn't moving the expected distance during his dismount. ; * ** Fixed a bug allowing it to be casted globally. ; * ** Fixed a visual bug where if he died while charging Let's Bounce!, his ult kidnap animation would play on top of him for the rest of the game. May 19th Hotfix ; * ** Fixed a few bugs with it interacting oddly with other effects. ; * ** Fixed a few bugs with it interacting oddly with other effects. May 22nd Hotfix ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . es:V7.10 fr:V7.10 pl:V7.10 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes